Recompensa
by AnZuZu Dragneel
Summary: Una recompensa era lo que quería darle por cuidarla en "esos días". Y justamente ese era el día perfecto ¿Qué clase de recompensa será? [En relación con el anterior fanfic "Mimar"]
_**Hola chicos y chicas.**_

 _ **Esta vez les traigo un fanfic [Lemon] algo largo [si claro "algo"]. Este fanfic está en relación con el anterior de nombre "Mimar" [está en mis historias por si alguien lo quiere leer]**_

 _ **Así que espero que les guste.**_

* * *

 _ **Aclaración: Fairy Tail no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Hiro Mashima-sama. Yo solamente pido prestado sus personajes para poder escribir mis historias.**_

* * *

Los días pasaron, seguía sintiendo vergüenza de los días en los que Natsu prácticamente durmió en su casa, en donde él la abrazaba por la espalda y daba leves caricias en su vientre.

Ella se sentía mejor de ello. Y quería agradecerle, sabía cuál sería el regalo de agradecimiento pero desgraciadamente aun no se habían presentado oportunidades.

Suspiraba rendida por cuarta vez, quería estar sola en casa pero para su desgracia hoy su madre descansaba. Sin más se metió a su baño y se dio una corta ducha. Hoy le tocaba ir a la casa de Natsu.

-Tengo que encontrar ese cuaderno para poder explicarle

Se salió rápido y se enredo en una toalla. Agarro otra y con esta la enredo en su cabello. Salió del baño y camino tranquila a su cuarto, donde ahi se encontró a su pequeño cachorrito despierto y viéndola curiosa.

-Eres un lindo cachorrito, espero que me puedas ayudar necesito vestirme muy bien para Natsu

Le hablo. Y este solo respondió con un ladrido. Movió su colita y se sentó en la cama, como si esperar a que le mostrara su ropa.

Fue a su gran armario. Y le empezó a mostrar sus prendas al cachorrito. A lo que le gustaba ladraba y a lo que no le gustaba gruñía. Y así fue hasta que vio que ponerse.

-Espero tener suerte Plue, deja cambiarme

Fue a su cuarto de baño y ahi se cambio. Se puso una ropa interior roja. Despues una blusa rosa, muy ligera para el calor. Una falda negra que le llegaba por arriba de las rodillas y unas sandalias negras. Amarro su cabello en una coleta alta, dejando su flequillo suelto.

Salió y se miro en el gran espejo que estaba alado de la puerta del baño. Dio una vuelta y su pequeño cachorrito ladraba y movía su pequeña colita.

-No está mal Plue, te pediré más consejos

Dejo a un lado el espejo y empezó a buscar por todo el cuarto aquel dichoso cuaderno. Cuando lo encontró lo guardo en su bolso, guardo varias cosas más.

-Lucy te buscan en la puerta

Su madre grito desde abajo. Abrió la puerta y el pequeño cachorrito salió corriendo. Sabía quién era. Así que decidió agarrar su bolsa, un suéter ligero rojo y salió del cuarto cerrando su puerta.

Bajo las escaleras y vio a su madre vistiendo un largo vestido morado y un suéter ligero color morado, hablando con su novio pelirrosa, mientras que este cargaba y acariciaba la cabecita del cachorrito.

-Me alegra que estén bien Igneel y Zeref, te encargo mucho a Lucy hoy

Bajo las escaleras y se posiciono alado de su madre. Su pelirrosa novio bajo a su cachorrito, el cual salió disparado a la cocina, le dedico una hermosa sonrisa.

-Hola Luce, entonces ¿Ya estas lista?

Movió su cabeza afirmativamente. Se volteo a ver a su madre. Le dio un dulce beso en la mejilla como despedida.

-No tardare mamá

Su madre le sonrió. Y se fue a la cocina. Mientras que se acerco a su pelirrosa novio, el cual apenas veía que vestía una camisa blanca, con los dos primeros botones desabrochados. Su inseparable bufanda blanca. Una bermuda café y sus sandalias. Y como siempre su característico cabello alborotado.

-Llegue justo a tiempo

Le sonrió y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios. Ante este acto ella le dedico una sonrisa.

-Me alegra que estés tan entusiasmado con estudiar

Agarro sus llaves y antes de cerrar la puerta le grito a su madre.

-Ya me voy mamá nos vemos en la noche

Y salió cerrando la puerta detrás de si junto con su pelirrosa quien no tardo y agarro su mano. Ambos disfrutaban de estos momentos solos.

Sin que sus padres, amigos u otra cosa o persona les interrumpieran. Caminaron por poco tiempo hasta llegar a la casa de este.

-Espero que no te moleste pero Igneel se fue de viaje y regresara hasta dentro de dos días y Zeref se fue con Mavis a la playa y regresara dentro de tres días

Por poco y alzaba los brazos al saber que tenia casa sola. Fingió que no le molestaba y entraron a la casa de este.

Ambos subieron al cuarto de este. Y al entrar fue recibida por el gatito de este. Sin tardar más lo cargo y le beso su cabecita de un curioso color azul.

-Hola Happy, hace mucho que no te veía gato travieso

Y como si pudiera entenderle maulló. Amaba ese gatito. Ambos lo habían encontrado en las calles así que inmediatamente lo adoptaron.

Por así decirlo era el hijo de ambos. Escucho como su novio gruño molesto. Sabía que se ponía celoso cuando mimaba a Happy. Así que sin soltar a Happy camino hasta una mesita y se sentó en el piso. Dejo sus cosas a un lado y siguió acariciando al gatito, el cual el muy afortunado se restregaba en los pechos de esta.

-Vamos Natsu no te pongas celoso y siéntate que tienes mucho que estudiar

Le dijo con una sonrisita "inocente". Y si las miradas mataran, Natsu ya hubiera acabado con las siete vidas del gatito. Sin más se sentó a su lado, observando como el gatito lo miraba burlón.

Dio un largo suspiro, se puso sus anteojos y empezó a revisar sus cuadernos junto con los cuadernos de su novia.

Las horas pasaban y Natsu no prestaba atención a las explicaciones de Lucy. Ya que seguía viendo como el pequeño gatito dormía muy cómodamente en los pechos de esta.

-Ahora... ¿Natsu me estas escuchando?

Movió su mano enfrente de la cara de Natsu el cual despues de unos minutos reacciono. Y miro a otro lado avergonzado.

-L-Lo siento

Hablo mientras rascaba su mejilla. Ella suspiro y dejo a Happy en el piso, el cual salió corriendo de la habitación, mientras ella estiraba sus brazos. El chico se quito sus anteojos dejándolos en la mesa.

-Creo que es momento de descansar un poco

Termino de estirarse y movió sus brazos para poder agarrar sus cuadernos y leer un poco. Natsu no la dejaba de ver. Tenía una mirada intensa sobre ella.

-¿Sucede algo Natsu?

Hablo y al poco rato sintió como caía al suelo con un Natsu abrazándola posesivamente. Sentía sus manos en su cintura y su cabeza como se restregaba en sus pechos.

-Na-Na-Natsu

Exclamo algo avergonzada por la actitud de su novio. El paro un momento para ver a su quería novia. A su punto de vista se veía realmente sexy.

-Lucy es mala, solo dejas a Happy que este cómodo aquí y yo no puedo hacer eso

Inflo sus mejillas como si de un pequeño niño se tratara. Ella se sonrojo y una de sus manos se dirigió al cabello rebelde de este y lo acaricio como si se tratara del pequeño gatito.

El al sentir esta caricia se acomodo más en los pechos de esta y disfrutaba de sus caricias.

-Natsu yo... Sabes... Quería agradecerte por los días en los que... Bueno ya sabes en los días que tuve "eso"

Paro sus caricias y desvió su mirada sonrojada. Sintió como Natsu la miraba, cosa que la ponía más nerviosa. Aunque poco despues sintió un dulce beso en su frente.

-Sabes que no es nada, es mi deber como tu novio el cuidarte hasta de eso

Y le sonrió dulcemente. Le devolvió la sonrisa. Puso sus manos en las mejillas de su novio y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios. Al momento de separarse empezó a jugar con el cabello revuelto de este, tratando de coquetear con él.

-Pero yo quiero recompensarte de una manera mucho más importante

Vio como sus hermosos ojos jade cambiaban a un color más profundo. El no tardo más y se encargo de cerrar la puerta de su cuarto con seguro.

La levanto en brazos y la cargo hasta la cama de este. Donde rápidamente se posiciono arriba de ella y empezó dándole besos en la frente y mejillas de esta.

-Lucy no sé si tu estés lista para esto, sabes que yo te puedo esperar y...

No termino de hablar puesto que su novia se levanto para darle un beso en los labios de este. Despues de un rato la falta de aire se hizo presente y ambos se separaron muy agitados.

-No Natsu, estaba esperando a este momento, así que estoy lista

Ambos se sonrieron con mucho amor. Lucy quitaba con delicadeza la preciada bufanda de Natsu. Al estar fuera de su cuello la dejo a un lado de ellos. Él le quito la molesta liga de su cabello.

Dejo libre su largo cabello rubio. Ambos acercaron su rostro con lentitud, cerraron sus ojos y sus labios se juntaron en un beso. El cual poco despues se fue tornando un poco más apasionado.

Ambos se separaron con un hilo de saliva colgando de sus bocas. La rubia cerró los ojos mientras que su pelirrosa le daba besos en la frente, mejillas, nariz y en sus labios.

Sintió como se acercaba lentamente a su oído. Ella cerró los ojos sonrojada. Mientras que este mordía un poco su oreja. Al separarse le hablo de una manera muy ronca.

-Si no te sientes cómoda házmelo saber Lucy...

Ella solo asintió lentamente. Sintió como poco a poco decencia sus besos hasta su cuello. Leves suspiros salían de ella. Ella solo podía despeinar más el cabello de él.

No tardaron y tanto como la blusa de ella como la camisa de él desaparecieron en el cuarto. El chico no podía dejar de ver como esos dos pechos subían y bajaban.

Se sentía como un pervertido al estar mirándola de esa manera. Acerco sus manos al pequeño seguro que tenia este y lo desabrocho.

Sus pechos se liberaron. Sentía como ya no la tapaba aquella prenda. Se sentía incomoda así que tapo sus pechos con sus brazos.

-Vamos Luce, son hermosos así que no lo hagas...

Su novio pelirrosa hablo. Y con una lentitud quito los brazos de la rubia de aquellos dos pechos. Su novio pelirrosa vio como esas dos delicias rebotaban.

Se le hacía agua la boca. Así que quito delicadamente aquella prenda aventándola a alguna parte. Se acerco a los pechos de la chica y de un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya los estaba besando con mucho amor.

-Nah... Na-Natsu...

La chica no paraba de gemir. Se sentía nerviosa pero también amada y excitada. Besaba y acariciaba cada pecho, cada botón rosa.

-Sabes tienen el tamaño perfecto aunque no pueda taparlos por completo

Su voz había sonado de lo más ronca posible. La chica solo cerró sus ojos y se dejo llevar por las sensaciones que él le hacía sentir.

El chico bajo sus manos y empezó acariciar sus hermosas piernas. Empezó a subir la falda. Y al llegar al borde de la falda y empezó a bajarla con lentitud.

El chico se separo de aquellos deliciosos pechos. Y de igual manera le quito la falda y la tiro en algún lugar de su cuarto. Se sentía tan avergonzada. El solo sería el primero y el único en verla así.

-De-Deja de verme así...

La chica hablo y se sonrojo más. El pelirrosa se le ocurrió algo, ella se iba a sentir avergonzada así que decidió quitarse la parte de abajo para solo quedar en unos bóxers negros.

La chica se levanto y con ella su novio también. Hizo que se sentara y ella se sentó en sus piernas, justo donde el miembro de él rozaba la entrada de ella.

Lo sentía grande y largo, sabía que le iba a doler pero disfrutaría de ese dolor. Vio como su pelirrosa se mordía los labios para reprimir un ronco gemido. Al tenerla en esa posición lo estaba volviendo loco.

-Esto lo estamos haciendo los dos...

La rubia le hablo. Se movió mas haciendo que ese gemido saliera de él. La chica le beso el cuello, le mordió la oreja. Sentía como cada vez crecía cada vez más.

Las manos de la chica subían y bajaban por su muy bien tornado pecho. Lo torturaba con lentitud y placer. El chico no podía reprimir aquellos gruñidos.

Sintió como la chica se movía cada vez más contra su miembro. Y con cada movimiento ella se pegaba más a su pecho haciendo que sus pechos choquen con el bien formado pecho del pelirrosa.

-Lu... Agh... Luce... Yo...

El chico intento hablar. Pero su rubia novia le impidió besándolo de golpe. Sus manos las bajo hasta el trasero de ella. Estaba desesperado, ya quería ser uno con ella.

La volvió acostar en la cama. Sentía como las piernas de la chica estaban enredadas a su cintura y como se rozaba contra él. Se besaban con desesperación. El chico gruñía mientras que la chica sacaba sonoros gemidos.

Ambos se separaron jadeando. Y con un pequeño hilo de saliva colgando de sus labios. Su respiración era muy rápida.

-Lu-Luce... Necesito hacerlo... Yo...

La chica le sonrió con ternura. Se veía realmente hermosa la chica. Su cabello desordenado, sus ojos ahora caramelo cegados de placer, sus labios hinchados.

Como con su respiración se movían sus pechos. Se veía realmente hermosa.

-Ade-Adelante...

Con esa pequeña aprobación bajo a esas pequeñas braguitas. Y con sus dientes las bajaba con lentitud. Se las quito y las dejo a un lado de la cama.

Empezó a repartir pequeños besos, en sus largas piernas, en su vientre, en sus pechos, en su cuello y por ultimo en sus labios.

Volvió a concentrarse en sus labios mientras con sus manos separaba sus piernas y se metía en ellas. Ella estaba tan concentrada en ese beso que no sintió cuando él se quito su última prenda y prácticamente estaba pidiendo permiso para entrar.

-Nah...

La chica gimió y fue cuando vio el miembro del pelirrosa, era grande y largo. El pelirrosa al verla decidió acostarse un poco en ella. La empezó a besar mientras entraba en ella. Sentía como las paredes de la chica lo apretaban.

-Perdón Luce... Solo te dolerá un poco...

Le hablo con tranquilidad y amor. La chica cerró sus ojos con fuerza cuando sintió más presión en esa parte. Sintió como algo se rompía dentro de ella, el ya estaba por completo dentro de ella. Se habían convertido en uno.

Lagrimas traicioneras salieron de sus ojos, dolía. El pelirrosa se alarmo, no le gustaba verla en ese estado, así que la acerco más a su cuerpo y la abrazo dándole pequeños besos en la frente.

-Tranquila Luce, ya pasara perdón pero ya pasara pequeña me moveré cuando estés lista

Pasaron los minutos y ellos seguían en esa posición. Sintió como su rubia se separaba de él. Subió sus manos hasta el rostro de él y le dedico una hermosa sonrisa.

-Mue-Muévete despacio...

El chico entendió y movió sus caderas levemente. Sentía como aun las paredes de ella lo apretaban. Se sentía tan bien estar dentro de ella y sentir como era presionado y sentir como llegaba hasta lo más profundo de ella.

La chica solo le dolía un poco. Era un dolor placentero y que ella podía soportar, tanto que paso de unos chillidos a gemidos, estaba disfrutando también. Las lágrimas habían desaparecido de su rostro.

El chico al ver que con cada embestida ella gemía cada vez más decidió aumentar un poco la fuerza y la velocidad.

Ella soltaba gemidos más fuertes, sentía como el entraba con más intensidad en su cuerpo. Ella recorría su espalda con las manos, sentía como cada musculo se movía ante esa danza.

-Nah... Na-Natsu... Mah... Más... Fuerte

Escuchar a su rubia decir eso lo enloqueció más. Subió más la fuerza, entraba a lo más profundo de ella. Ella decidió cerrar los ojos y disfrutar de aquel magnifico placer.

Sintió en su espalda pequeños rasguños, las pequeñas manos de ella lo estaban rasguñando, estaba empezando a arder un poco pero lo estaba disfrutando.

Bajo su boca hasta llegar al cuello de ella. Volvió a besar y morder ligeramente ese lugar.

Bajo un poco más hasta llegar a los pechos de esta. Volvió a besarlos, a estirarlos. Volvía atender a ese par tan perfecto. No paraban de gemir y soltar gruñidos ambos.

Ella empezó a sentir una presión en esa parte de ella, sentía como algo quería liberarse de ella, como si quisiera explotar algo.

Aunque no solo ella. Si no también el pelirrosa, estaba seguro que muy pronto explotaría.

-Lu... Agh... Luce... Mírame... Mírame...

La chica con mucho esfuerzo abrió los ojos. Sus ojos cafés, no, caramelo derretido cegados de placer. Era una mirada tan vulnerable, tan llena de inocencia.

-Nah... Natsu... Yo... Yo...

Sabía a lo que se refería ella. Muy pronto ambos alcanzarían el punto máximo del placer. El subió su rostro y volvió a besar su frente, su nariz, sus mejillas y por ultimo sus labios.

Sus lenguas se encontraron una vez más. Su beso fue subiendo de intensidad hasta que sintió como el pelirrosa mordía levemente el labio de ella. Mientras que la rubia arañaba con más fuerza la espalda de él.

Ambos habían alcanzado el placer al mismo tiempo. Ambos habían tenido una magnifica explosión y terminaron por combinarse aun más. Sus esencias terminaron por combinarse en una sola. Todo había terminado dentro de la chica.

El chico dejo de besar a la rubia. Y cayó en el cuerpo de ella. Donde utilizo ese par de hermosos pechos como su almohada. Y decidió no salir de ella, no quería separarse de ella.

Jalo las sabanas que se habían perdido ante el acto y ambos se taparon pero sin dejar de sentir aquel contacto de sus pieles desnudas.

Ambos tenían su respiración acelerada. Sus corazones golpeaban con fuerza sus pechos. Ambos estaban en sincronía.

La chica subió su mano hasta el cabello de él y empezó a acariciarlo mientras tarareaba una dulce melodía. El chico cerró sus ojos, se sentía cansado, sentía que no iba a resistir más tiempo despierto.

-Luce... Te amo...

Pronuncio palabras que la rubia escucho y se quedo dormido. La chica solo sonrió, un ligero sonrojo aparecio en sus mejillas y de igual manera cerro sus ojos

-Te amo... Natsu...

Y de igual manera se quedo dormida.

El tiempo pasó y cierto pelirrosa empieza a despertar cuando sintió como alguien lo acercaba a algo suave.

-Luce...

Abrió sus ojos perezosamente y se encontró con la rubia aun dormida. Murmuraba algo entre sueños y lo abrazaba a él.

El chico se tuvo que remover para que la chica lo soltara. Pensó que se despertaría pero ella solo dio la vuelta, abrazo una almohada y siguió dormida.

-Eres una dormilona

El chico soltó una pequeña risita. Tapo a la rubia y el se sentó en la cama. Su cama estaba más que desordenada. En el piso estaban sus cosas y las ropas de cada uno.

Soltó un largo bostezo. Escucho como su pequeño gato maullaba afuera de su habitación, pedía entrar. Iba a levantarse para dejarlo entrar cuando sintió como alguien lo agarraba de la mano.

-Natsu...

Volteo a sus espalda y vio a su rubia. Aun se veía adormilada. Se veía cansada, sus mejillas seguían rojas, su largo cabello rubio estaba desordenado y sus labios aun seguían hinchados.

-Buenos días dormilona aunque mejor sería buenas tardes

El chico le sonrió y le dio un dulce beso en la frente. La chica bostezo y le dedico una tierna sonrisa.

-Buenos días cariño...

No espero más y se pego más al cuerpo de su novio. Paso sus brazos por la cintura de él y lo abrazo, sin mencionar que los pechos de ella se aplastaban contra el pecho de él, cosa que sonrojo al chico ante tales pensamientos.

-¿Como despertaste? ¿Te duele?

El chico empezó a pasar sus dedos por el cabello de la chica.

-Digamos que desperté mejor que nunca, aunque solo es algo ligero lo que me duele

Vio como la chica se sonrojaba. Este solo sonrió y le dio otro beso en la frente.

-Me alegra, pronto pasara el dolor Luce aunque hay otra cosa que me preocupa...

Llamo la atención de la rubia ante las últimas palabras. Alzo su mirada. Sus mejillas se sonrojaron ligeramente y decidió desviar su mirada.

-Yo... Bueno... Por no usar eso... Te-Termine dentro de ti...

Lo último lo susurro. Había creído que la chica no lo había escuchado cuando sintió como ella se sentaba en la cama. Se enredaba con las sabanas para tapar su cuerpo.

Sintió como ella ponía una mano en su mejilla y con su otra mano tomaba la suya, enredando sus dedos. Volteo su mirada a ella. Ambos no dejaban de mirarse.

-No importa, es un día seguro aunque... No me hubiera importado que despues de esto, Happy y Plue tuvieran un nuevo hermanito... Nuestros padres un nuevo miembro y Zeref y Mavis un nuevo aliado en travesuras... Aunque hubiera sido muy pronto

La chica había hablado con seguridad, aunque por dentro estaba más nerviosa que nada. El chico la miro impresionado, sus ojos los abrió más ante la impresión.

La chica al ver que no hablaba se tapo más con las sabanas y tapo más su sonrojo. Sintió como el lado de la cama de él se movía, sentía como dos brazos se cerraron alrededor de su cintura y el mentón del pelirrosa se recargaba en el hombro de ella.

-Si hubiera sido muy pronto, me gusta tu idea pero es más preferible esperar un poco más

El chico empezó a dar pequeños besos en el cuello de ella. La chica se sentía nerviosa ante mucho beso que daba du pelirrosa.

-Tranquila no pienso hacer nada mas, por el momento, solo hay que quedarnos más tiempo así...

Y se volvieron acostar, querían permanecer así por unos minutos. O ese era el plan original hasta que alguien decidió interrumpir. Se escuchaba como alguien entraba a la casa.

-Natsu se cancelo mi viaje a la playa con Mavis, su pequeña hermana Zera se enfermo y como no están sus padres ella se quedo a cuidarla

Se escuchaba como cerraba la puerta y caminaba por la planta baja. Se paro unos momentos dudando si subir o no.

-¿Natsu, estas ahi...?

Empezó a subir las escaleras al escuchar como varias cosas caían. Y escuchaba como varias pisadas iban de un lado a otro.

-Tal vez sea Happy pero lo dudo a él nunca le ha gustado dejar a Happy solo

Termino de subir las escaleras y se asomo a la puerta de su hermano. Vio como un pequeño gato azul maullaba y rasguñaba la puerta del mismo.

Se acerco al gato y lo cargo en sus brazos. Sentía como el pequeño gato se dejaba acariciar mientras empezaba a ronronear.

-Ya sabes que a Igneel no le gusta que rasguñes las puertas, aunque es raro que Natsu te deje afuera...

Empezó a tocar la puerta de su hermano. Y solo escuchaba voces del otro lado.

-Natsu abre, si estás jugando videojuegos le diré a Lucy y que te de una patada

Poso su mano en la perilla de la puerta y empezó a girarla. Abrió la puerta y antes de que viera sintió como era golpeado en la cara y tuvo que soltar al pequeño gato ante la impresión.

-Eres un idiota...

Escucho la voz de su querido hermano menor y se quito el objeto volador no identificado que resulto ser una almohada. Vio el cuarto de su hermano desordenado. A su hermano menor con una mueca de desagrado y las ropas un poco desarregladas.

Mientras que a la querida novia de su hermano, un poco sonrojada y con sus manos tratando de arreglar un poco su cabello enredado, sin que ella notara como sus ropas estaban un poco fuera de su lugar.

Vio como el pequeño gato se subía hasta las piernas de la chica, se acomodo y se quedo dormido.

-¿Que ves?

Escucho la voz molesta de su hermano. Y una pequeña idea se le vino en mente. Sus ojos los abrió más y su sonrisa creció cada vez más.

-Creo que ya entiendo, no le diré a Igneel ni a Layla...

El chico sonrió al percatarse como los dos brincaron por la sorpresa y se empezaron a sonrojar. Se limito a entrar al cuarto y posar sus manos en los hombros de cada unos. Soltó un pesado suspiro y al mismo tiempo una risita traviesa.

-Solo espero que no traigan pronto a un pequeño cómplice de travesuras, con todo lo demás está bien solo cuídense que tanto yo como Mavis podemos aconsejarlos

Soltó una gran carcajada y empezó a levantarse rápidamente, sabía que su pequeño hermano lo perseguiría. Y así fue, el pelirrosa se levanto y empezó a perseguir a su hermano con una arma, una temible almohada.

-Bueno al menos pude recompensar a Natsu

La chica sonrió y levanto al pequeño gatito. Vio como este solo se le quedaba mirando, como si le entendiera y rozo du nariz con la de ese gatito.

Al final en cuentas, a partir de ahora podrían tener más recompensas. No estaría nada mal ¿O sí?

* * *

 _ **XD siento que me quedo un poco raro. Pero bueno.**_

 _ **Muchas gracias por leer.**_

 _ **Nos vemos a la próxima.**_

 _ **Reviews!?**_

* * *

 _ **Fecha: Domingo 24 de abril de 2016**_


End file.
